Cloud Patrol
Cloud Patrol is a game produced by Fritez Co. for the 3DS and is the first game in the Cloud Patrol series. It is planned to be released in in late 2013. It features the main character Teal . Story Gameplay Cloud Patrol is a strategy game with some slight RPG element. Throughout the game the platforming is fully modeled to be completely 3D thus also making it a 3D platformer. In order to complete story mode considerd the whole game is to complete all the required levels in each world and beat the main antagonist, Mr.E . Each level is very small all containing at least three clouds of many shapes and proportions.The main objective in each level is to gain the Sky High status. To obtain this rank the player must fill the Cloud Patrol gauge in a certain amount of time. In order to gradully fill the bar the player must create a certain weather to match the one needed on the level. Creating weather is done by placing a certain type of object called a Weather Weight on a cloud thus making it start to rain, snow etc. There is a weather weight for each type of weather. All Weather Weights have numbers form 1-3 on them, these numbers raise the level of how much weather a cloud gives gradully. If a cloud has six levels of any type of weather it will level back down to 0. Enemies that appear can also raise the level of clouds by being on one. The player gradully gains more points if the level of the objective weather matches a certain level (this level is the level of all clouds pooled). The main character Teal can an run, jump and preform many basic actions. Teal has three life points maximum from the start but gains one after a world is completed. He loses health points by getting hit by an enemy or hazard. To get rid of enemies the player must walk up to an enemy and press a button. When this is done a battle sequence is entered and Teal and the enemy take turns attacking, removing one or multiple health points for each attack. Everytime a world is completed then Teal learns a new attack. When all five attacks are learned then attacks are upgraded. Balloons occasionally float upwards and contain helpful items. I f a cloud contains no burden but Teal himshelf then Teal is able to ride the cloud and navigate it. Bosses or mini-bosses are fought with them on the lower, bottomost screen. Teal to damage the boss must preform various actions such as throwing down objects or creating certain weathers to damage the boss. All bosses and mini-bosses have thier weaknesses and tricks to defeating them. Some bosses even have one, two or even three phases that the player must accomplish to defeat the boss. Mini-Bosses are found on few levels but bosses are fought on a certain level. More Coming Soon Playable Supporting Enemies Normal Mini-Bosses Bosses Items Normal More Coming Soon... Locations Nimbell Town(hub) Note that all locations below do not take place in that area but is in the sky above the location played on. TBA Dunedell Desert Cookiecutter Clutter Flakefrost Isle Fume Industries Gallery TearCJ.png|Tear's artwork. Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Platformers Category:Multiplayer Games Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Platformers Category:Multiplayer Games